The present invention relates to a disposable absorbent article having an improved fastenability about the waist of a wearer. In particular, the present invention relates to a disposable diaper which includes an adhesive to assist the care-giver in positioning and fastening the diaper about the waist of the wearer.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence articles, training pants and the like are well known to those skilled in the art. Such absorbent articles generally include a front portion, a rear portion and a crotch portion connecting the front portion to the rear portion. As used herein, reference to a front portion refers to that part of the absorbent article which is generally located on the front of a wearer when in use. Reference to the rear portion refers to the portion of the absorbent article generally located at the rear of the wearer when in use, and reference to the crotch portion refers to that portion which is generally located between the legs of the wearer when in use.
Many of the conventional absorbent articles, and diapers in particular, are typically fastened about the waist of the wearer using fasteners which can be releasably engaged together. The fasteners generally include a pair of first fasteners which are located on the side edges of the rear portion of the absorbent article and at least one second fastener which is located on the front portion of the absorbent article. In use, the first fasteners are configured to be releasably engageable with the second fastener to fasten the absorbent article about the waist of the wearer.
The process used to fasten such conventional absorbent articles about a wearer typically includes the following steps: (1) placing the absorbent article in a laid out flat configuration; (2) positioning the back torso of the wearer on the rear portion of the absorbent article; (3) bringing the front portion of the absorbent article between the legs of the wearer; (4) extending the fasteners about the side regions of the waist of the wearer; and (5) releasably engaging the fasteners together to secure the absorbent article about the waist of the wearer. Such an involved process can be extremely difficult for a care-giver to accomplish. For example, after bringing the front portion of the absorbent article between the legs of the wearer, the care-giver typically uses one hand to hold the front portion of the absorbent article against the stomach of the wearer, while the other hand releasably engages the fasteners about one side of the wearer. The care-giver must then switch hands and complete the same procedure on the opposite side of the wearer. In such a process, it can be very difficult for the care-giver to maintain the absorbent article in a proper position while releasably engaging the fasteners together along both side edges of the waist of the wearer. This is particularly true when the wearer is very active.
As a result, the conventional absorbent articles and the process of fastening such articles about the waist of a wearer have not been completely satisfactory. The design of the conventional absorbent articles and the complex process required in using them can easily frustrate the care-giver or person fastening the article about the wearer. Moreover, the conventional article design and fastening process can result in an improper positioning of the absorbent article about the wearer. Such improper positioning can result in an undesirable increase in leakage of body exudates from the absorbent article and decreased consumer acceptance. Typically, when using the conventional absorbent articles, the care-giver may be required to readjust or reposition the absorbent article two or more times to achieve the optimum placement and fit of the article about the wearer.
Many conventional absorbent articles have included fasteners which are attached to tabs of material or ears which extend beyond the side edges of the absorbent article to improve the fastenability of the absorbent article about the waist of the wearer. However, although such improvements have increased the ease of fastening, it remains desirable to provide an absorbent article which has an improved fastenability about the waist of the wearer. In particular, it is desirable to provide an absorbent article having improved fastening ergonomics which can result in an improved fit and positioning of the absorbent article about the wearer upon an initial fastening to provide improved performance.
Moreover, conventional absorbent articles which have utilized leg and waist gathers have still had a tendency to leak body exudates at the leg and waist regions. Further, the waist regions on conventional absorbent articles have also undesirably rolled over or sagged and drooped after a period of usage. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide an absorbent article which has reduced leakage and which has waist regions which have a reduced tendency to roll over or droop.